


feelin' low

by gamergrrl



Series: the fabulous misadventures of kaegay akamatsu [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, i. didn't know what to title this im sorry, not super happy but not crazy sad either, the ofc is miu's mom btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: Saturday night, the only night of the week where they don’t have school the next day. Most of Miu’s classmates would be at the mall, playing at the arcade or singing karaoke.But here stands Iruma Miu, alone, at the doorstep of one of the bitchiest girls at school.---Iruma Miu goes to a sleepover, which ends up changing her life.





	feelin' low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a fantasy i never knew i had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961194) by [kathoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo). 



> wow, i'm pretty sure this is the longest thing i've written to date on here! i have no self control, so i'm posting this now. 
> 
> done by request of @kathoo! tysm again for requesting this claire! i took a LOT of creative liberties with your request, im sorry ;_;
> 
> please heed the warnings! i don't condone underage smoking in the slightest, but i took some liberty with kaede's personality and lifestyle pre-game. i'll explain a little more in the end notes, but again, stay safe y'all!

“Oi, Iruma- _chan_.”

 

Miu jolts and turns around to face Akamatsu Kaede, the schools’ “it” girl. She’s chewing gum and has the same bored expression Miu always sees on her face. _I didn’t think she knew my name. What does she want, anyways?_

 

Akamatsu holds out a piece of paper. “Here. Saturday night, 20:00. Don’t be late.” She moves to whisper in Miu’s ear, and Miu can _smell_ the blueberry perfume Akamatsu’s so fond of, “You should get something to cover that bruise on her cheek with.”

 

As Akamatsu walks away, Miu stands right by her desk, completely dumbfounded. _Where does she get off, telling me what to do, like I’ve got no friends? Oh wait...that’s true, huh._

 

She looks down at the piece of paper to find an address and number, both likely Akamatsu’s.

 

Sighing, Miu crumples the piece of paper and thinks, _oh, what the hell,_ and pulls out her phone and enters Akamatsu’s number in. Not like she had anything to lose.

 

\---

_What the hell am I doing here…_

 

Saturday night, the only night of the week where they don’t have school the next day. Most of Miu’s classmates would be at the mall, playing at the arcade or singing karaoke.

 

But here stands Iruma Miu, alone, at the doorstep of one of the bitchiest girls at school. _Weird that my apartment is within walking distance from her house._

 

Miu rings the bell and waits. Akamatsu lives in a decently big house, bought with her father’s money, clearly. Miu feels herself starting to sweat. The apartment she and her mother live in is _nothing_ compared to this.

 

Then again, anything looks like a palace compared to peeling walls, dirty carpets, and the stench of wine.

 

The door swings open, and out comes Akamatsu, chomping away on some gum. _Does she ever get tired of it?_

 

“So you decided to show up after all, huh,” Akamatsu says lazily.

 

Miu gives her a tight-lipped smile in response. “Not r-r-really like I had m-much else to do tonight.”

 

Her mom’s at a club tonight, and that means she’ll probably be staying at some stranger’s house. Miu hopes that the woman stays sober enough to keep herself safe. The last thing she wants are the cops chasing after her mom _again._

 

“Are you gonna just stand in the doorway or what?” Akamatsu asks, stepping aside. Gripping her bag, Miu nods and makes her way inside.

 

_It’s...wow._

 

The interior is spacious, with a stairway that looked to be made of marble and covered with red carpet. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, which was higher than the ceiling of Miu’s own apartment. Portraits of a happy family, including a kid version of Kaede line the walls.

 

“My room’s this way,” Akamatsu calls as she heads up the stairs. “If you’re done gawking, that is.”

 

Still looking around, Miu follows Akamatsu to her room. If you’d told Miu that she’d set foot in a place like this, she would’ve scoffed and looked the other way.

 

_Oh the irony…_

 

The first thing Miu notices is the sheer amount of pink in the room. Everything’s covered in it, the walls, the curtains, the bed sheets. Akamatsu’s even got a pink teddy bear on the dresser -- also pink.

 

Miu fucking _hates_ it. But it likely means something to Akamatsu so she opts for something else.

 

“N-Nice teddy bear,” Miu jokes.

 

Akamatsu turns around and narrows her eyes at Miu. “That was a gift from my mom. Who, as I’m sure you know, is _fucking dead._ ”

 

“I d-didn’t mean anything by it, I just th-thought it was cute,” Miu looks to the floor and then back up at Akamatsu. “So, did y-you have anything pl-planned for us, or…?”

 

Akamatsu flops on one of the beanbags and reaches for something on the windowsill. Buzzing her lips, she asks “Do you want a smoke?”

 

Miu grimaces. “I’m g-good, thanks.”  


Shrugging, Akamatsu says “Suit yourself. I was thinking we could watch Danganronpa?”

 

_Danganronpa?_ Miu’s seen posters of the show before, but she doesn’t think she could handle the gore. “Isn’t that the show where those kids kill each other for fun?”

 

“What’s **that** matter? It’s still a good show. We’re watching it, and that’s that. Unless you want to go home, which is fine, but don’t be surprised when word gets around that you got brutally rejected by Akamatsu Kaede.”

 

Miu sighs. She could care less, but she can’t say she isn’t a little curious to watch. “Yeah, sure, let’s do it.”

 

The TV flickers on. After flicking through her library on Netflix -- which, _wow,_ a show like this is on _Netflix_ \-- Akamatsu clicks on the first episode of the first season, titled **_Trigger Happy Havoc._ **

 

They end up watching the first full chapter of the season, with Akamatsu’s shouts and commentary and the smoke of her cigarette filling the air. It’s shorter than Miu expected, which is weird, because you’d think a couple of kids would wait more than 4 days to start killing each other.

 

“S-so Akamatsu,” Miu begins, a little more than horrified, “are Kuwata and Maizono _dead?_ For _real_?”

 

“Yeah they are. Well,” Akamatsu pauses, and then says, “It’s more like the people playing them are dead. Maizono Sayaka and Kuwata Leon are just _characters,_ after all.”

 

Well, that’s not fucking weird at _all_. “But then, what about their parents?”

 

“The parents usually get the prize money -- which is a _lot_ of money, mind you -- if their kid doesn’t survive, so it’s not like they get to complain, right? Besides, it was the _kid’s_ choice to sign up. No parent’s permission needed!”

 

“But, isn’t that something, Iruma- _chan,_ to risk your life for the chance of fame and glory?” Akamatsu asks, her eyes shining with a mad glee.

 

Miu falls silent. _Fame and glory do sound pretty good._ But Miu isn’t entirely focused on that. She sees it more as an escape.

 

“That’s why I’m going to sign up for the 53rd season, when the fliers come out and stuff.”

“I-I mean, I get where you’re coming from,” Miu says, “but you’re pretty famous already, Akamatsu, r-right?”

 

“Like, yeah, it’s nice and all, but I’m pretty much famous because of my dad and his company. I want to earn my own fame,” Akamatsu says, eyes shining with the same mad glee.

 

“In any case, I think I’d be pretty good for Danganronpa.”

 

“Oh?” Miu cocks her head. “W-Why’s that?”

 

Akamatsu takes a drag from her joint. “It’s because...I simply don’t believe in people!”

 

“W-what!?” _How... can she say something like this?_

 

“Anyways, I’m bored now, I’ve seen the first season a hundred times.” Then, Akamatsu’s expression turns a little more devious. “Say, Iruma- _chan,_ d’ya mind if I do something?”

 

“I-I mean -” But whatever Miu’s about to say gets cut off, because Akamatsu kisses her.

 

Miu’s eyes flutter shut. Surprisingly, Akamatsu’s lips are soft-- Miu can taste the blueberry chapstick she must use. It’s almost as if Akamatsu prepared for this.

 

Akamatsu’s teeth nip her bottom lip, so Miu opens her mouth. Their tongues slide together, and sure, Miu’s read her fair share of novels, but they’re _nothing_ compared to the real thing.

 

Akamatsu slides onto Miu’s lap, which only gives them a better angle to kiss. Her hands go to Akamatsu’s slim waist, and Akamatsu’s arms wrap languidly around Miu’s neck. _She’s so warm_ … Miu can’t believe that something like this is happening to someone like her, but it feels so right. Like it was meant to be, just the two of them.

 

_Is this what heaven feels like?_

 

To Miu’s disappointment, the kiss ends  just as quickly as it began when Akamatsu pulls away. “Thanks,” she says, “I’ve been wanting to do _that_ for a while now.”

 

Miu’s so flustered, she barely knows what to say. Akamatsu may be a huge bitch, but _damn_ if she’s not one of the hottest girls Miu’s ever seen. And to be kissed by someone like that...

 

“Why?” Miu asks, because she needs to know.

 

Akamatsu shrugs, and twirls a strand of Miu’s hair around her finger. “You may not talk a whole lot, but at least you’re not boring.”

 

Suddenly, it gets to be too much. _No, no, no, I don’t deserve --, I can’t --, I--_

 

“I N-N-NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM,” Miu squeaks, pushing Akamatsu off her lap and nearly bolting out of the room.

 

“It’s the second door on your left!” Kaede calls after her.

 

\---

 

After Miu’s composed herself enough to look Kaede in the eye, she goes to back to the other girl’s room. On her way there, though, she catches a glimpse of a room with the blinds closed.

 

She peeks into the room, and finds it to be as dark as she thought, save for the moonlight streaming through the purple curtains. In the center is a piano, collecting dust.

 

Lightly, Miu touches the pitch black cover. _It’s so smooth...like it’s brand new. I wonder if Akamatsu plays?_

 

Then Miu notices the picture of a woman, blonde and pretty, playing the piano at a concert. The resemblance is too strong for it not to be Akamatsu’s mom, even in an old photo like this one. She must really care about her mom, even now, to leave a piano like this untouched.

 

_I wonder..._

 

\---

 

Akamatsu’s scrolling through her phone and doesn’t even notice Miu come in the room.

 

“So, Akamatsu,” Miu begins but gets cut off almost immediately with a yawn from Akamatsu.

 

“Man, I’m sleepy now. Like, you can stay if you want, but I think you should probably ask one of the maids to let you use the phone.”

 

“N-No, I’ll stay the night. Besides, I think my parents are out of town for the evening, so…” Miu lies.

 

Akamatsu peels her shirt off and Miu politely averts her eyes, pulling her sleeping bag from the orange duffel bag she brought with her. Akamatsu catches her looking away, and smiles slyly. “What, see something you like? Or are you jealous? Though,” she continues, walking closer and trailing her finger down Miu’s chest, “you’re not too bad yourself.”

 

Miu has to keep herself from spontaneously combusting and saying something that could possibly offend the other girl. Instead, she opts for, “T-There’s a reason all the guys pick on me, I g-guess.”

 

Akamatsu pulls away, a little wide-eyed, and then bursts out laughing. It’s not a sweet and bubbly laugh, and it’s almost like a stereotypical witch’s cackle, but Miu can tell it’s genuine. _She should probably try laughing more, it looks good on her. No! Bad Miu, now you sound like one of the guys from school!_

 

“Damn, Iruma- _chan,_ you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Anyways, I’m gonna hit the hay. Good night, or something like that,” Akamatsu says, flopping on her bed and turning the lights off.

 

“Y-Yeah, good night…” As Miu falls asleep, thoughts of cigarettes and massacred teenagers enter her mind.

 

_Danganronpa… Fame and glory… And an_ **_escape…_ **

 

\---

 

When she gets back home the next morning, she hears her mom snoring loudly from her bedroom, to her relief. _At least she’s ok._

 

Then, unceremoniously, her stomach grumbles. Hunger waits for no one, Miu supposes.

 

The only thing she finds in the freezer are some pancakes.  Miu sighs, dreading the idea of having to go the grocery store _again_.

 

As she eats the pancakes, Miu notes how strong the flavor of the blueberries are, _The same flavor of Akamatsu’s chapstick,_ she thinks, touching her lips.

_What a night._ What a night, indeed.

 

\---

 

They don’t talk to each other much after that, but Akamatsu will nod at her in the halls.

 

Of course, Akamatsu will call her after school and steal kisses from her behind the bleachers. Then she’ll go without saying a word, leaving Miu dazed in her wake. And occasionally, she’ll call Miu back to her house and they’ll spend the entire night together, lost in their thoughts and  each other.

 

It’s not much, but it’s the closest Miu’s got to love. Some nights, it’s all that keeps Miu going.

 

Miu’s been watching Danganronpa, both because of Akamatsu and of her own accord, to the point where she can say she might be a _little_ obsessed. What can she say? It’s a pretty good show. And it makes for a nice escape when she’s bored while working some odd job out of town.

 

When she walks home from school one day, her phone pings in her bag. She pulls it out, to find two new texts from Akamatsu.

 

**akamatsu (16:02):** [image of Danganronpa V3 flyer]

 

**akamatsu (16:02):** casting for the new season is here... u gonna audition with me?

 

Miu remembers the thrill she gets each time she sees an execution or witnesses a murder on screen. There’s also the added benefit of keeping her mom happy, regardless of whether Miu wins or not.

 

(Even if the woman’s a monster, Miu still cares about her.)

 

And then, there's the idea of being on the greatest show in television history...with Akamatsu--no, _Kaede…_

 

Miu doesn’t have to think twice about her answer. Little does she know that this decision would seal her fate.

 

**miu (16:16):** u betcha.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> \- akamatsu's mom's dead obv, and her father's away a ton. she does have maids, but kaede just doesn't give a shit, so she turns to drugs in the form of cigarettes.  
> \- miu's mom is an alcoholic, and she DID hit miu a lot, but it's uncomfortable for me to fully flesh out that abuse, so i just reference it.  
> -i'd like to think that team danganronpa didn't fully rewrite the kids for the show, but rather, they brought out aspects of their personality that were less obvious? that's why i made miu meek but a little bold, and kaede seemingly kind by inviting miu to her house. 
> 
> the kiss scene may not be accurate, but i haven't been kissed before, so i took my best shot at it. the ending is also very "???" and rushed, so i apologize for that too.
> 
> i might also post a sort of epilogue for this, in which i flesh out their auditions but idk yet
> 
> WHEW ok i gotta leave for school soon. thanks for reading, and have a good day! (comments and kudos are always appreciated!)


End file.
